Moonlight Revelations~
by Darkchylde
Summary: A Card Captor and Vision of Escaflowne crossover. The whole CCS cast manages to get themselves to Gaea because of the fact tha Yue seems to have Ryuugin blood. One of my first ficcies to be born into the world. ^^*
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Yay!! The first chapter is finally done! I thought i would never finish it! with all the pressure of school and all. *Sighs*  
No use complaining ne? This story will be about Yue's supposed past and family, not to mention a whole weird warped adventure thing. It'll have lotsa Van-sama's, a bunch of Allen's, and a gazillion Dilandau stuff (my fav character). I took liberties with the whole plot thing so there'll be original stuff in it.  
  
But anyway, this is a birthday fic for my friend Andy-chan! Dont' kill me if it ain't that great. I try, really I do! ... *Sighs*  
  
Anyway, here it is! The first chap. of Moonligh Revelations by (your's truly) Cali-chan! C&C's are welcome at silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph m'kay?  
Jaa ne!  
____________________  
  
  
Moonlight Revelations I  
An Escaflowne and Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
  
"Yue-san!! We did it!!", I turned slowly and looked down upon the face of my master, Sakura Kinomoto as she stands by my side. On her upturned face was a bright smile, making her gentle features light up as her bright eyes fixed on mine. I found that I could not return her excitement at having defeated this card. How can I if I cannot seem to make my heart feel? My emotions, I had lost them long ago. But my master expected something of me. And so I nodded slowly, placing a pale slender hand on her shoulder.  
  
She seemed pleased by this small gesture and blushed softly, her cheeks tinted, rose-like in color. My master is beautiful, even at this young age. Perhaps will see the true extent of it once she grows older.   
  
Cerberus glided slowly infront of me, the bright orange "stuff toy" as Clow's descendant Li Syaoran calls him. I have no idea what those words meant yet they seem unpleasant. Cerberus goes into a rage once hearing this.   
  
My fellow Clow guardian grinned, tiny fang teeth visible, "Great job guys!", his eyes fell on me, "Even you were pretty ungrumpy and cold for once."  
  
I allowed my violet eyes to narrow, my lips to tilt downwards slowly at the corners. I was displeased by his rashness. I spoke, choosing the words and letting them out carefully. After all words are a persons most powerful weapon. Often there are misunderstandings over such things and I wanted none such problems, "I am not cold."  
  
Cerberus scoffed, obviously pleased he got me to reply, "Yeah yeah!", he crossed his tiny arms together and turned to our master, "Didya know in all the years I've known him he never even laughed once or gave me a decent conversation?"  
  
"I do not speak unless I need to speak."  
  
"Why not?", Cerebrus returned.  
  
I kept silent. These arguments were reawakening memories I had long thought were buried forever in the folds of my mind. 'Why not?' My brother's words exactly. He was the leader then, although I was the older one. He was the one who challenged, argued, fought. The leader whom I followed and loved.  
  
"Oi Yue! You OK?"  
  
I had drifted off again. It was starting to rain, soft droplets running thought my hair, sliding down like tears on my cheeks. Sighing softly I turned and walked away, shaking my wings to let out the droplets that had managed to slip in between my ghost white feathers.  
  
"Yue-san?"  
  
I stopped. My master wanted me to stay. Sakura moved to stand infront of me, then in a small act of courage, took one of my cold white hands in both of hers and bowed her head, her strands of honey gold hair covering all expression.   
  
"You don't have to do it."  
  
It was more of a statement than an answer, so I did not speak. Merely placed my other hand to tilt her chin, forcing her to meet my eye.   
  
What was this? Tears? For whom?  
  
"Yue-san, if it hurts you to help me, then you don't have to....", the grip on my hand tightened, some of her warmth drove away the cold. It felt good, I had been cold for so long. But I could see she expected an answer. I knelt infront of her, taking both hands and resting them on her soft tear-streaked cheeks.  
  
"You are my master. I will do whatever you wish me to."  
  
She drew away, tears fell once more, "NO! That's just it!" I allowed my eyes to show my hurt. It pained me to cause her such distress, my kind master who loved me. Or did she just love 'him'. My shadow. The part of me I gave up on, giving it it's own life so I would never have to bother with such petty human problems.  
  
Pain.  
Loneliness.  
Love.  
  
Perhaps Yukito had the better end of the bargain. Even if he was the side of me who bore all the pain, the one who truly had to live, he was the one who held the love of so many. While I, I was alone. Who was I but the being in the back of his mind who, although detached from him as he was to me, managed to draw some warmth from the kind things people did for him, the love they gave. Perhaps I was the shadow, not him. Perhaps he is the real Yue.   
  
Perhaps.  
  
Sakura was crying uncontrollably now. I tried to tell her she was my master. I would follow her forever but this seemed to worsen it. Finally she stopped and looked up at me, those beautiful green eyes stained with red around the edges.  
  
"Yue-san. I don't want you to follow me because I'm your master. It's like....", She brushed an arm across her eye, "It's like you're saying whatever I say you'll do! No matter what it is you just do it!"  
  
"Ofcourse. You are my-"  
  
"Stop it!!!", Now she was the one who placed her hands on my cheek, "You're not a thing Yue-san! I don't own you just because I'm you're master! You're your own person!", her voice grew into a whisper, "I can't own a soul. That's why- why I..... I'll set you free."  
  
Freedom.....  
  
I stood up slowly. I felt strange. Lighter. Was this how a 'free' person felt. I was confused. All this time, I was in captivity?   
  
Cerberus rested on Sakura's shoulder and when my gaze went to my masters face, she was smiling.  
  
"You're free now Yue-san! You can do whatever you want! Go anywhere you want to! You don't little old me to worry about now."  
  
Then it struck me. The bitter feeling I had long thought I had lost.   
  
Loneliness.   
  
Why?   
  
Because I loved. I loved Cerberus, as he was my first friend. I loved Sakura as she was unbelievably kind and wise. I loved Touya.... Why?  
  
Then I felt the strangest feeling surround me. Warmth. Enlightenment.   
  
I heard Sakura gasp. I turned to her, seeing her and Ceberus face filled with surprise. Then I looked and my hand. It had taken on color, no longer the marble whiteness. My hair was shortening. I looked at my reflection in a puddle and saw my eyes. They were violet flicked with gold. And I felt.  
  
I felt emotions.  
  
"Yue-san...."  
  
I turned to her, smiling softly while touching my cheek. We were one. Me and my shadow were one now, "Iya, Sakura-chan. You don't have to call me that anymore."   
  
I spread my wings and prepared for flight. Something was calling me.  
  
Sakura ran up to me, "Matte! Yue-s- I mean Yuki-..... eto......."  
  
I laughed softly at her confusion. It felt good to laugh, "Nani Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Where are you going? Are you leaving us?"  
  
"Iya. I'm just going on a much put off family visit.", I knelt and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon."  
  
Her brows furrowed. Cute. Sakura-chan was so adorable, "What should I call you? You're not Yukito anymore. You're not Yue either."  
  
The memories came again.  
  
{Why not?}  
  
{Mother will be furious!!}  
  
{Yueki! No human will see us!! I'll take care of you nii-chan!}  
  
"Yueki."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"My name is, was, Yueki."  
  
"Yueki....", the way she played with the sound pleased me, rolling it about her tongue as if playing with it.   
  
I moved to leave again, but it seemed as if something was holding me back. A warm touch. A gentle smile. A loving presence.   
  
{Yuki.}  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Ha-hai?"  
  
"Can you explain this to To-ya for me? Can you tell him....", I found that words have abandoned me. What could I possibly say to explain my absence?  
  
Sakura nodded firmly as if she understood. Perhaps she did. My master was no fool and had shown wisdom beyond her years in to many a time. She walked forward and gave me a small shove, "I'll tell him all he needs to know. Go on Yueki!", she giggled, "That name needs getting used too!", she managed to smile for me, small sad expression on her face, "Don't forget to come home m'kay? And bring your family if you want to."  
  
I hugged her. She was so understanding and sad that I had to. She grasped my tunic with both of her small hands as she hugged me back, pressing her face against my chest.  
  
She finally pulled away, and turning swiftly, she ran home. Cerberus looked at me and nodded before following her.  
  
Now there was nothing that was holding me back.  
  
Freedom.  
  
I then took to the air. I was going home.  
  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Finally it will show who Yueki's or also known as Yue/Yukito's   
family is! About the Yueki thing, since he was now Yue and Yukito in one, I mixed up their names. ^^* Prepare for flying dragons, winged bishounen and a girl and boy from the Mystic Moon!   
(try to guess who the boy stowaway is!)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Kon-ya-nichiwa! Darkchylde here with the second chapter of my CCS and Escaflowne crossover. Well, since I've noticed that most of the readers of this thing aren't that fond of yaoi, I've decided to keep this hetero. No Yukito and Touya for you peeps. ^_- You'll have to settle for Sakura and Li and Hitomi and Van. I'm going to behave myself in this fic. ^_^  
  
Well, newayz, this chapter's kinda dark...  
  
Omi-kun: Kinda? *Raises his eyebrows*  
  
Fine, _really_ dark. That's because this is a psycho's point of view. Yueki's ototo-chan. ^^* I hope you get the whole Dilandau thing, after all, he _is_ an artificial person so it won't be hard to-  
  
Eriol-kun: Darkchylde-san. Your giving away the plot.  
  
Oh... yeah. -_-* Newayz, read and enjoy (I hope). C ya'll.  
  
Moonlight Revalations II  
An Escaflowne and Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
Where am I? Confusion slowly surfaced.  
  
I looked around slowly. I noted that I stood in the middle of a clearing, bordered by trees so high I had to crane my neck to see where they ended. But I had no memory of arriving here.   
  
I pinched my cheek, digging my nails into my soft flesh.  
  
Pain.  
  
So, it seems I wasn't dreaming.  
  
There was nothing or no one insight, it seemed I was alone in this little grove. It was quite beautiful. The trees were a shade of healthy green. Flowers dotted the forest floor.   
  
Boring actually was a more fitting word. Nothing was happening at _all_. I twitched my wings in annoyance. They were my vanity, these ivory feathers. Noone I have known has these.  
  
I glanced to my left and saw a pond nearby. Walking towards it, I knelt and tilted my head as I gazed at what appeared on the surface.   
  
Bright blue eyes. Long silver hair. Graceful white wings.   
  
I saw myself.  
  
Avion.  
  
I smiled. The reflection smiled back. I laughed. It returned it.  
  
"You are beautiful." I said to it, reaching out and rippling the placid ponds surface. My reflection dissapeared.   
  
Dissapiontment.  
  
I stood up and turn my back to it. How rude it was to ruin the beautiful picture!  
  
A slight rustling of bushes caused me to jump. Turning towards the direction, I slowly fixed my face into an expression of utter passivity.  
  
Did I say I hate being surprised?  
  
"Who's there?", I allowed the anger to seep into my vioce, my tone going dangerously low.  
  
A young boy stepped out, a human. I noted that he couldn't possibly be older than 14. His eyes were wide in wonder, peering beneath a screen of honey-brown hair.   
  
I stared coldly at him. Something about him disturbed me, making me close my eyes slowly in thought.   
  
What was it?  
  
What was it about this boy?  
  
"Ryuugin... Why are you here in Fanelia?", The boys vioce cut through my thoughts, fright clear in that young tenor.  
  
What did he say? What did he call me?  
  
Hmm... Ryuugin?   
  
A vague memory surfaced of my Mother, making the forest fade away as if someone had slowly ran water over a newly painted picture. A house rose in my mind. A cottage in the woods. My mothers voice rang clear.  
  
'Avion, you are ryuugin, you must have nothing to do with those humans.'  
  
'But why do they hate us!'  
  
'They hate because they need something to hate. They despise us because they are foolish and do not understand.'  
  
A new voice interrupted, soft and gentle but rough with emotion, 'Mother why can't they! Why do they think we are cursed!'  
  
Who was this?  
  
I stuggled to form a face, playing that soft vioce thought my head over and over agin. It surfaced quickly, as if waiting in hiding all the while.   
  
A thin lithe boy stood beside me in this memory. We were at the border of our little village. I remembered turning to him and griping his hand, begging him to come with me this one last time. He tries to pursuade me otherwise but I was adamant. No matter what mother says I will go. He sighed tiredly, then fixing his eyes on mine he nods, a small smile forming.   
  
Beautiful. Just like me.  
  
Bright violet eyes.  
  
Yueki.  
  
The picture blackened swiftly in reaction to the emotions that surfaced at the thought of my brother. The sudden pain rose, starting from my chest, crawling upwards till the tips of my fingers. My whole body was in pain. I felt hot. Cold. Everything around me blurred.  
  
I wansn't supposed to remember!   
  
A whirlwind of memories and voices flew through my mind, drowning out any other thought.  
  
'Memories are superficail.'  
  
'Memories cause weakness.'  
  
'You are our last hope.'  
  
'Zaibach must be reborn!'  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped as swiftly as it had began. I saw that the young boy was kneeling before me, violet eyes wide with worry.  
  
Violet eyes.  
  
Yueki.  
  
'Memories are superficial'  
  
I gripped the boys arms tightly, holding him hard enough to hurt. He gazed up in surprise and met my eyes. He was weak, his arms held no muscles, I knew I could break his little arms if I wanted to. He let out a small cry as I dropped him.  
  
And broke his neck.  
  
I looked down at the broken limp body before my feet. Nudging it softly with my foot, I checked for any visible signs of life.  
  
None.  
  
I was dissapointed. Dead so quickly?   
  
Weak.   
  
I hated his weakness. Hated the fact that he made me remember. What he had done was unforgivable.   
  
I drew my dagger and knelt beside this weak boy, slitting his soft cheek open slowly. Red blood seeped out. Beautiful, this shade of crimson.  
  
I ran my index and middle finger over the wound, staining it's tips with the blood. Then slowly, I rubbed it over my cheeks. beneath my eyes. My lips.  
  
Warm red coppery blood.  
  
Walking over to the pond, I gazed at my reflection once more. Long silver hair. Blood smeared cheeks. Blood red eyes.  
  
My eyes?  
  
They stood out in my face. Empty hollow eyes, red, with no retina.  
  
I was no longer Avion.   
  
I was Dilandau.  
  
"IYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
We were two in one soul. Two individuals in one mind. I was Dilandau. I was Avion. I was ....   
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
What?  
  
As the voice pulled me back, I rose out of the dark cloud that surrounded me, filled me with images. Escaped from the pain. Escaped from the sorrow.  
  
From the memories that weren't my own.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
I lifted my head slowly of my study table and met my mom's worried brown eyes, her face only inches from mine.  
  
"Are you okay Hitomi? You woke me up with your screaming.", she smiled slowly, a tight lipped smile.  
  
"Hai, kaasan."   
  
She looked doubtful, her forehead wrinkled as she ran her hand through my hair worriedly. I kissed her on her cheek and smiled in reasurrance, "Just a bad dream."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
I nodded dissmisively, and understanding this she left. At once I sighed softly and rested my chin on my hand.  
  
What was that vision? I thought I had lost the ability of foretelling once I left the neclace with Van. Ever since I left Gaea I hadn't had anything out of the ordinary happening since. Except, of course, when Van would come for his monthly visits. Yet...  
  
Who was that boy?  
  
Why did I dream of him?  
  
So many questions, and I had not a single answer for any. I shook my head. There was no way of figuring out that problem now. The problems I HAD to deal with now were trigonometry. Ugh.  
  
Picking up my pencil I moved to finish the homework I had started. Tapping my pencil on the desk impatiently, a soft warm breeze though my window distracted me. Then drifting softly on the wind, a single white feather landed before me. I only knew one person who could have caused this.  
  
Van.  
  
I stood up quickly that I sent my chair crashing. Wincing, I hoped Okaasan didn't hear that.  
  
"Van!", I moved quickly to the window by my bed where he would always wait whenever he would come to visit. I peered out and looked up to where the slight breeze of rustling wings were coming from.  
  
It was a Ryuugin, but not Van.  
  
It gazed down at me, bright violet eyes flecked with gold. A smile played softly on his lips, a smile of both innocence and wisdom. That face... I had only seen it once and for but a moment but the emotion that filled the image had made it unforgettable. The ryuugin Avion whose memories I seemed to have been in would never allow me to forget it.  
  
The brother in the dreams.  
  
Yueki.  
  
He lowered himself before me, and settling on the windowsill he looked into my room. He slowly slipped inside and stood by my bed, looking down to where I still kneeled dumbfoundedly by the window. We stared directly at each other for a moment, letting our eyes take in one another.   
  
He kept silent, those unnerving golden flecked silver eyes on mine.  
  
A sudden grumbling broke the fragile web this beautiful Ryuugin had managed to wrap around me. Then to my surprise, his face broke into a smile I could only describe as sheepish and he glanced apologetically to his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm a little hungry flying all the way here. You wouldn't have anything around would you?"  
  
I blinked, then blinked again. Then I slowly stood, dusted the knees of my pajama's and motioned for him to follow me.  
  
Van Fanel, where are you when I need you?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*Cruel laugh* I'm so evil! Newayz, Dilandau's an artificial personality created by Zaibach so I though they won't have any trouble recreating him 'cuz thay prolly had some extra genes back there. ;p Besides, he was damn useful in the last war. ^_~   
  
Well, the thankies of this chapter goes to Gackt-sama whose music inspires me to no end and to Anne Rice who put me in the mood to write in the first place.  
  
Lestat: She's my miko. ^^  
  
Unfortunately. Newayz, next chapter (I hope) will either have an CCS reunion or an Escaflowne one. Depends on how it goes. Thanx to those who read this far! Here's some Yue mints for ya! *Tosses them over* Jaa! 


End file.
